


The Worst Summer

by mayflower27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Repeating Death, Time Loop, roman and logan aren't called by name, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower27/pseuds/mayflower27
Summary: Virgil woke up to a message from Patton to meet him at the park just like in his dream but was it really just a dream.





	The Worst Summer

It was a sunny summer afternoon and Virgil was waking up. He grabbed his phone to check the date and time and saw it was 12:30 August 15th. He also saw that he had a message from Patton.

Popsicle  
Do you want to hang out at the park today?

Part of Virgil grimaced at the idea of going out into the summer heat but he did want to spend time with one of his closest friends, so he replied that he would be there in a few minutes.

He found Patton sitting on the swings with a black cat. Virgil walked up to him and sat down next to him. “Hey Pat, what are you doing with a cat? I thought you were allergic.” 

Patton smiled and continued to pet the cat, “Don’t worry, I took my medicine. I found this poor girl and decided to take care of her until I could find her owner.”

They sat together for a bit and talked about trivial things until suddenly Patton got a sad look in his eyes and Virgil asked what was wrong. “You know, I sometimes hate the summertime.” Virgil didn’t how to respond to something like that. He had never heard Patton say such a negative thing in all the time he had known his friend. Then as if it never happened he got up, “Hey let’s grab something cold to drink.”

Virgil a bit shocked at the sudden change of mood got up to follow Patton. “Hey Pat, are you okay?” He asked.

Patton hummed and replied, “Yes I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried you. I guess the heat is getting to me.”

Virgil wasn’t convinced but he didn’t want to press the issue if Patton didn’t want to talk. They walked down the street to get to the cafe that they both liked when suddenly, the cat the Patton was carrying squirmed out of his arm and into the street and before Virgil could even process what happened Patton had run to chase the cat not noticing the light was red.

The truck was moving to fast to stop and didn’t hear the screams until it was too late. Blood was everywhere and the Virgil could still smell his hair in the air. Virgil couldn’t move. People were screaming and the air was choking him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he could see someone dressed like a dark prince smiling. He swears he sees him saying something. What you see is exactly what you’re gonna get. But all he can hear is the sound of cricketing crying and suddenly everything starts to get dark.

Virgil wakes up back in his room and reaches around to look for his phone. He finds it and checks it. August 15th 12:30 and a message from Patton. Virgil wonders for a minute f everything was just a horrible dream. It wouldn’t be the first time that he suffers from a nightmare, but it just felt too real.

The message from Patton was the same as his nightmare and Virgil feels a horrible chill down to his very core but answers that he will meet him at the park in a few minutes. He just needs to see Patton.

He makes it to the park in record time. Patton is already there. He is sitting on the swings. Just like in his dream. And just like in his dream Patton has a black cat with him. Virgil wanted to just grab Patton and run away but Patton saw him and smiled so bright that he just tried to push away the cold feeling.

Virgil sat down with Patton and just like in the dream they talked about mundane thing. Once Virgil started to calm down and convinced himself that everything from before was really just a dream he decided to tell Patton. “You know what’s weird. Last night I had a dream that we were here at this park.”

Patton stopped smiling and got up, “Hey, I think we should leave now.” Virgil stood up and wanted to ask what was wrong when Patton turn and smiled, “I want to get something cold don’t you?”

Virgil got up and followed Patton down to the cafe they always go to. Just like in the dream the cat jumped out of Patton’s arm but before Patton could chase the cat Virgil grabbed his arm. The cat safely made it to the other side and into an alley.

“Hey let’s go to my house. I have some ice-cream.” They made their way down the street walking towards Virgil’s house. They were walking past a construction site when someone screams and pointed above where Virgil and Patton were. 

Metal rods were falling from above their head and landed around Virgil. Right before Virgil’s eyes, he saw one of them rip right through Patton. Virgil was shaking and praying that this was just another dream but out of the corner of his eye he saw the same dark prince and he walked right up to Virgil and whisper, “Bet you wish you were asleep, but it’s not a dream.” The air was filled with the sound of wind chimes and people screaming. Before everything turned to black Virgil could swear he saw a smile on Patton’s face.

Virgil jumps up from his bed and checked his phone. August 15 12:30 and a message from Patton. He ran out of his room and down to the park. He found Patton sitting on the swings with a black cat.

Without greeting Patton he grabbed Patton's arm and pulled him up from the swings causing the cat to run away.“We need to get out of here!” he yelled.

Patton was confused and worried that Virgil may have a panic attack and tried to calm him down. “Virgil, what’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain. I’ll tell you everything once we get to my house, no we'll go to your house.” He pulled Patton in the direction of away from the cafe, away from the construction site.

“Hey kiddo, do you mind telling me what has you worked up. Maybe we can sit down and have some ice-cream.” Patton tried to calm Virgil down.

To get to Patton’s house they had to climb some stairs to cross a bridge to cross the street. Virgil was still pulling Patton along but he didn’t have a tight grip and Patton could pull his arm away if he wanted. Maybe if Virgil had a tighter grip he wouldn’t have let go when on the top of the stairs he saw the dark prince standing there. If he hadn’t let go Patton wouldn’t have slipped backward.

The dark prince smiled at Virgil as Virgil stared in shock at Patton played at the bottom of the steps bloody and broken and clearly gone. Virgil screamed as he fell to his knees.

 

Time and time again Virgil would try to save Patton and time and time again he would fail. The dark prince would be there every time he failed to mock him. Virgil had learned that he had been trying to save Patton for about ten years now. Even if he got Patton to his house something would always happen.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. What if the way to stop the cycle was to do something the prince wasn’t expecting. 

When the cat jumped out of Patton’s arms and Patton tried to chase it Virgil grabbed Patton and pulled him back and jumped in front of the truck himself.

In a flash the truck hit him and Virgil could feel his body twist in unnatural ways. Virgil could see the prince was in shock and Patton was standing on the curb crying. He smiled and thought finally it could end, but who was the guy in black with a blue tie who was standing next to Patton.

August 15 12:00 Patton sat in his room cradling a small cat in his arms tears falling down his face. “Guess I failed again.” He said and sent a text to Virgil to meet him in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Sander Sides fic so I don't know how well I did. Please tell me what you think, what could I change to make it better. Oh and the dark prince is Roman but dressed in black and the man in the blue tie is Logan, but I didn't say any names since Patton and Virgil wouldn't know who they are.


End file.
